


Six Charms a Twinkling

by hoffkk



Series: The 12 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, charm bracelet, docious magocious, the spoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: On the sixth day of Ficmas, hoffkk gave to me... Six Charms a Twinkling, Five Christmas Bulbs, Four Dancing Elves, Three Spanish Cookies, Two Silver Bells, and Love Around the Holiday Tree!





	Six Charms a Twinkling

**Author's Note:**

> Andi and Jonah celebrate their first Christmas as a couple! Fluff alert!
> 
> P.S. This is my first Andi Mack fanfic, so I hope I did the fandom justice! Let me know what you think! :)

Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus were celebrating their first day of Christmas break by eating lunch at their favorite diner, The Spoon.  The place was all decked out for the holidays with twinkly lights and garland inside and out.  It was also decorated with snowflakes, lots of snowflakes, on the walls and tables and even hanging from the ceiling, making it look like some kind of snow globe wonderland.  Buffy and Cyrus were having a great time eating their taters, taking in the scenery, and talking holiday plans, but Buffy couldn't help notice that Andi seemed distracted.

"All right, Andi, we've been here for ten minutes, and you haven't even touched a baby tater yet.  What gives?" Buffy asked as she dipped a tater-tot into her chocolate milkshake then popped it into her mouth.

"Yeah, I was gonna say something, but then I thought... eh, more for me!" Cyrus added, taking a bite of his own baby tater.

Andi hesitated a moment, not sure she wanted to reveal what was bothering her.  Then again, that's what friends were for right?  Listening to your problems and making you feel better about them.  So, she decided to do just that.

"Do you think it's weird that we haven't kissed yet?"  Andi blurted out.

"No."  Cyrus answered right away.  "After all, we are just friends, not to mention you're not really my type."

Buffy rolled her eyes and said knowingly, "I'm pretty sure she meant her and Jonah."

"Of course I meant me and Jonah."  Andi replied.  "We _are_ dating... granted it hasn't been all that long, but it hasn't been all that short either, which begs the question... should we be kissing?"

"Well... I... you see..." Cyrus tried but had no valuable insight to give her, so he simply noted, "I got nothing."

"Look, Andi," Buffy took over.  "I know that I don't exactly have a lot of experience in this department, but I don't think you and Jonah _should_ be doing anything."

"What?"  Andi queried.  "Why?"

"Just hear me out... "  Buffy began.  "This whole idea of you and Jonah and what you 'should be doing' implies that there's some sort of schedule or set of rules you two are supposed to follow, but dating isn't like that."

"She's right."  Cyrus agreed.  "Every couple is different and moves at their own pace.  Iris and I were moving like a graceful gazelle until we broke up, and Buffy and Marty are obviously at more of a snail's pace."

"Marty and I are just friends, were not a couple." Buffy reminded him. 

"Eh," Cyrus waved off.  "tah-may-toh, tah-mah-to."

"Anyway," Buffy drew out forcefully, then changed the subject back to Andi.  "My point here is, the only thing that you and Jonah should be worrying about doing is what's right for you and Jonah.  So, if kissing feels right then do it.  If not, don't."  She finished, tossing another baby tater into her mouth.

"You're right."  Andi nodded.  "But... what now?  Do I talk to him about what he wants?  Because I'm not sure I know how to start that conversation."

"I got it." Cyrus interjected.  "Just play it cool and throw him some subtle 'kiss me' hints.  Put the ball in his court."

" _Or_..."  Buffy stated vigorously.  " _You_ could kiss _him_.  It is the 21st century after all.  Women can join the military, play on boys' basketball teams, and even make the first move in a relationship."

"Well, that definitely sounds good in theory, but in reality?  I don't know if I can be _that_ brave."  Andi responded honestly.

"Just promise me you'll at least think about it."  Buffy requested for the feminist inside her.

"Deal."  Andi answered with half a smile, finally beginning to feel better about the situation.  She was glad she had decided to confide in her friends.  It gave her a whole new perspective on things and made her feel somewhat lighter.

Just as she took a handful of tots for herself and began to watch Cyrus put on his daily "Tater Theatre," the jingle bells on the door chimed and Jonah walked in.  He headed straight for their table, smiling at Andi the whole way.

"Hey, guys."  Jonah greeted in his usual chipper tone as he pulled out his chair and sat down.  He listened to their hellos as he shrugged out of his jacket, then, without saying another word, he pulled a present out of his pocket and set it in front of his girlfriend.

"What's this?" Andi wondered aloud, forgoing any pleasantries as she studied the small box that was placed next to her pile of baby taters.  It was square shaped and covered in candy cane wrapping paper with a shiny red bow on top.

"It's your Christmas present."  He smiled excitedly.  "Open it."

Andi grinned back, looking like, well... like a kid on Christmas.  She happily obliged him, carefully unwrapping the gift to save the paper and bow for later use.  They were something that definitely needed to be recycled into some kind of art so she could remember this moment.

Once the paper was removed, folded, and pushed aside, Andi focused on the crisp white box in front of her.  Removing the lid, she found layers of red tissue paper.  Then, upon peeling back the first two layers, she laid her eyes on the most beautiful, golden bracelet she had ever seen.

Jonah's smile began to waver as he watched her stare quietly at her gift.  Feeling nervous, he blurted,  "I _was_ going to make one by hand for you out of duct tape or strings and beads, but even with the explicit online tutorials, I messed them up... big time.  They just looked like something my dog chewed up.  So, I went with this instead.  I hope you like it."

Taking it out of the box, Andi held it up to get a better look.  She noticed it wasn't just a bracelet but a _charm_ bracelet.  How sweet was he?  "I love it."  She told him sincerely as she slipped it on her wrist right then and there.

Jonah beamed with pride then moved closer and said, "I picked each charm special for you." He then began pointing to them one by one and explaining his choices.  "There's a Frisbee because you love Frisbee, and that's how we officially met.  There's a spoon for your favorite hang out The Spoon.  The Chinese symbol for family represents your family heritage and how we celebrated the Chinese New Year together.  The scissors symbolize your love for crafting, and the smiley face is because you make everyone around you happy."

"And the letter J?"  She asked, noticing he left that one out.

He blushed as he glanced at the sixth and final charm then looked back to Andi and replied, "For me, _Jonah_... because you're my girlfriend, and you're important to me, and I want everyone to know."

Andi smiled wide at his words.  If she thought he was sweet before, now he was the sweetest thing since cotton candy.  He put so much thought into this bracelet, it made her heart melt.  And the fact that he actually tried crafting for her? That was the icing on top of the gingerbread.  She wanted to tell him all of these thoughts and more but didn't know how.  Or did she?  Looking at her charms once more, twinkling in the cafe light, her grin grew impossibly bigger as an idea suddenly formed in her mind.  Deciding to act on it before she chickened out, Andi finally said, "Come with me."

"What?"  Jonah questioned with a baffled look on his face as he watched Andi rise to her feet.  "Why?"

"It's my turn to give you something."  Andi retorted simply as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front of the diner about a foot away from the door.

He went willingly, but, as soon as they stopped, he probed further, "Is there a reason we had to come all of the way over here?"

She took a deep breath then responded, "Yes... because now we are standing under the mistletoe."  Pausing a moment to point at said hanging object, all leafy green with gold and red ribbon and snowflakes streaming out in any and all directions, Andi then continued.  "Which gives me the courage I need to do _this_."

Glancing quickly from Andi to the mistletoe and back, Jonah was still slightly confused until Andi put her free hand on his shoulder, closed the distance between them, and placed her lips tenderly on his.  Jonah's eyes went wide with shock for a quick second then fluttered closed as his free hand instinctively went to her waist.  The kiss didn't last long, but it definitely made an impact on both of them.

Pulling back, Andi looked into her boyfriend's bright green eyes and said, "Merry Christmas, Jonah."

"Merry Christmas, Andi." He beamed.

Back at the table, Buffy and Cyrus, who had been uncharacteristically silent for the past couple minutes, watched the whole scene play out across the room.

As she watched her friends smile their dopey smiles at each other, Buffy couldn't help but smile herself and say, "That's my girl."

"No," Cyrus interjected without a hint of hesitation.  " _That_ is docious magocious."

"I hate that phrase."  Buffy responded instantly.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any less true." He noted.

Buffy shrugged then let the conversation come to a close as Andi and Jonah returned to the table.  They all acted as if a huge thing didn't just happen and went right back to watching Cyrus's tater theatre.  Today's story was about Spuddy the Elf and his search for family and love.  His search took him on a long, confusing journey, but he ended up having the most docious magocious Christmas ever.  A story Andi thought sounded _very_ familiar.


End file.
